White Pantera
by Yuukyko-tan
Summary: Réécriture de La panthère noire. Un chat sauvage ? nan la bestiole était trop grosse. Un lynx peut-être ? et blanc en plus ? est ce que ça existait ça ? Un peu trop téméraire pour mon propre bien je décidai de partir vérifié...


Ceci est bel et bien la réécriture de La panthère noire (avec un nom différent mais pas tant que ça) vous ne rêvez pas Yeah ! Comme je l'avais dit, enfin, il me semble que je l'avais dit, j'ai changé de pseudo ! Mais bon vous vous en foutez et pour parler de la fic, je sais qu'à date sa ne ressemble .tout. a l'ancienne sauf pour la fin, ça m'inspirait plus comme ça mais la suite sera beaucoup plus semblable à l'ancienne ... mais en mieux là ! Enfin je crois. Heu ... si ça peut éclairer des lanternes mon ancien pseudo était miliee7 !

Le bla bla habituel : désoler pour les fautes, s'était laborieux comme correction, l'histoire n'est pas dans l'univers de Bleach, et ... bref ! désoler pour tout ce qui pourra vous déranger dans votre lecture !

Enfin, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**White Pantera**

Pour la je ne sais combientième fois, je me demandai qu'est-ce que je foutais ici .

Tout en promenant mon regard las sur le paysage, je me remémorai le pourquoi du comment.

Depuis quelques semaines je m'ennuyais... mais ferme! _Quand t'es ennuyé t'es ennuyeux_ *hein ? Et bien mon père m'avait donné les clefs de notre chalet familial dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence jusqu'à ce jour et m'avais simplement dit d'aller me changer les idées. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'avais accepté ... Oui c'était un bel endroit : ... ( en ce moment j'étais justement sur une chaise longue à contempler le paysage ) ... les premiers jours avaient été divertissants, mais n'empêchent, je recommençais à m'ennuyer.

N'ayant rien de mieux a faire je pris un magazine qui trainait par là. Daily horoscope ? Pourquoi pas. Je cherchai mon horoscope du jour en me demandant quelle connerie j'allais y trouver. Du 22 juin au 22 juillet ... Ah! Cancer

**CANCER** : _Vous pourriez rencontrer, lors d'un voyage, une personne fourbe. faite attention aux choix que vous ferez. **Amour : 5 **_ **_Chance : 1_**

- Rencontrer une personne fourbe ? perdu comme ça dans la nature je ne pense pas! et puis comment ça 5 en amour et 1 en chance ?! Du grand n'importe quoi !

Me rendant compte que je parlais à voix haute, seul, dans la forêt, je me stoppai en mettant ça sur le compte de l'habitude ... résultat d'une famille de quatre **

Je remis le magazine là où je l'avais pris, non pas pour le relire plus tard ne vous faites pas de fausses idées, mais pour qu'il serve de combustible à feu.

Je continuais à paresser quand un mouvement et une couleur blanche*** me surprirent sur la gauche, je tournai vivement la tête dans cette direction mais... rien! Je mis ce que je croyais être une simple hallucination sur le compte de la fatigue cette fois si, car s'est connu ! rien faire ses fatiguant.

Une bonne sieste s'imposait.

* * *

De retour sur le patio quelques heures plus tard -car je vous le dis tout ce qu'il y avait à faire ici étaient de regarder le soleil monter et redescendre, subsister et dormir- je rêvassais quand j'entraperçus un éclair blanc mais du côté droit cette fois-ci.

Je ni prêtai en premier lieu pas attention, jusqu'à ce que je remarque que la couleur s'attardait et quelle ... bougeait ?

Je feignis de ne rien remarquer, et ... tournai vivement la tête !

... Juste à temps pour apercevoir une silhouette féline s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Un chat sauvage ? nan la bestiole était trop grosse. Un lynx peut-être ? et blanc en plus ? est ce que ça existait ça ?

Un peu trop téméraire pour mon propre bien je décidai de partir vérifié. Après tout qu'avais-je de mieux à faire hein ?

Équipé seulement d'un bâton trouvé par terre je m'engageai dans la forêt, et quelques minutes plus tard, je songeai que j'avais vraiment bien fait. Le doux bruissement des feuilles dans le vent, la calme mélodie d'un cours d'eau non loin et le joyeux cui cui de quelques oiseaux cachés dans le feuillage. Mais quel calme ! quelle sérénité ! quel ... bonheur ! Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis ... la mort de ma mère, un tragique accident que je n'avais pas envie d'expliciter.

Malheureusement, parfois quand je suis déconcentré ou distrait comme en ce moment, j'ai la mauvaise habitude de totalement oublier où je suis et de ne pas remarquer où je mets les pieds. Alors le mal arriva :

je sortis du presque sentier dans lequel je me trouvais sans m'en rendre compte et manque de chance, je me pris les pieds dans une racine et tombai lourdement vers ce que je voyais être une magnifique pente ... en plus de me perdre j'allais me casser la gueule ! mais quelle journée !

Je commençai à débouler rapidement en roulant et en faisant de magnifiques tonneaux.

Pendant cette décente infernale la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était simplement : Faite que je ne frappe pas un arbre, faite que je ne frappe pas un arbre, outch ! faite ... que je ne frappe pas un arbre, pas un arbre, pas un arbre !

Je finis par atterrir brutalement en bas de la côte sur les mains et les genoux (et ceux qui se posent la question, non je n'avais pas frappé d'arbre, heureusement.)

Sous la force de l'impact, mon front se cogna contre le sol et je me mordis douloureusement la langue.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes à cause du choc, je relevai la tête, étourdi.

Et tombai yeux dans les yeux avec un animal que l'on ne voit habituellement qu'au zoo : une panthère.

* * *

* : Aucune idée si c'est vraiment un dicton mais tempi

** : ceux qui ont une famille nombreuse sa ne vous arrivent pas vous ? un marmonnement quand vous croyez être seul et BAM! quelqu'un vous répond !

*** : j'ai décidé de la mettre blanche finalement, mais ne vous fiez pas à la photo que j'ai choisis c'est seulement elle qui m'a décidé à choisir cette couleur et je voulais vous la montrer comme ''preuve''

Finis pour ce court prologue, je suis désolé pendant cette longue période je n'ai même pas su corriger le fait que tout ce que j'écris est trop court :(

Mais bon ! pardonné moi et les reviews s'est gratuit ;) et en bonus j'y réponds toujours !


End file.
